<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ticked off the List by mormarninja1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299839">Ticked off the List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1'>mormarninja1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All characters are age appropriate, Day 31, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, NSFW, cum dump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day 31 - Cum Dump</p>
<p>It had been a long night, good but long, as his friends fucked him one after the other, each leaving behind their seed ether on or within him. </p>
<p>Last day of Kinktober so I hope you all enjoy~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ticked off the List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long night, good but long, as his friends fucked him one after the other, each leaving behind their seed ether on or within him. </p>
<p>Knuckles had been first, rough as always, pinning him down before he started to quickly prepare him for the night to come. The prep work was rushed, the group staring and egging the red echidna to hurry up had probably been the cause, and Knuckles had been a very tight fit when he went to slide into Sonic’s lubed up ass hole. Sonic remembered the red echidna’s girth causing him slight pain before he eased up, relaxing around the thick cock while Knuckles waited for him to signal that he could move. <br/>Once ready the echidna thrusted the rest of his member into Sonic, it was rough but blissful as it hit his prostate, Knuckles had gripped his hips tightly as he started to thrust hard into Sonic. <br/>The echidna didn’t let up, going hard till the end, leaving Sonic with bruised hips and cum dripping from his gaping hole. </p>
<p>Shadow had been next, moving in fast before anyone else could even try, he was ready and gave Sonic no time to question or recover as he slid himself to the hilt inside of Sonic. He wasn’t as thick as Knuckles but his speed was far superior, he fucked fast and almost as rough as Knuckles had. If Shadow could have had it his way Sonic would have been tied up or bound to the floor, but he’d make do with the blue blur ass up with his face buried into the pillows, screaming for Shadow to go faster. Shadow lasted longer than Knuckles, he could drone out the onlookers and their comments, focusing on his pleasure as he chased his orgasm. He finished on Sonic’s ass, his cum shooting onto Sonic’s left ass cheek and some over his lower back. </p>
<p>Sonic had come too and had, for a moment, wanted a break to catch his breath, but Scourge had other ideas. </p>
<p>Scourge had been the most vocal when Knuckles and Shadow had their turns, complaining and growling as he watched. He practically pushed Shadow out of the way, dragging Sonic by the hips and flipping him onto his back, so he could watch Sonic’s face as he made him cum. He was fast and painfully rough, years of fighting and frustration finally being taken out in a more consensual way. He had pinned Sonic’s hands above his head, Sonic didn’t realise how strong Scourge had gotten over the years, and had bit into his shoulder and neck leaving bloody bite marks as he went. Scourge went at Sonic hard, there was no sense of kindness or care as he fucked him into the sheets. Scourge came with a roar, spilling his cum deep into Sonic to join Knuckles’s. <br/>Sonic hadn’t finished this time and Scourge did seem a little ticked off but stayed to eye up Sonic for a moment.</p>
<p>Jet had been kinder, Scourge had taken a moment to enjoy his handiwork before leaving Sonic and letting Jet step in to take his place. He had given Sonic a moment to adjust, peppering kisses over the other sides neck and shoulder that Scourge had left untouched, he then slid into Sonic’s wet heat. The cum had caused Jet to shiver, Sonic was so dizzy and tired he couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad experience for the hawk, but Jet kept moving. Jet didn’t go rough or fast, he had an even pace and had instead focused on Sonic’s pleasure, one hand stroking Sonic’s dripping member as he thrust in and out, aiming and hitting Sonic’s prostate with nearly every thrust. Sonic didn’t last long under the hawk’s hands and came with a cry of Jet’s name, his cum coating his belly, Jet too had pulled out at the last second and finished over Sonic’s abdomen. Jet waited a moment to watch Sonic’s eyes drift in and out of focus as his blue legs trembled and he struggled to catch his breath. </p>
<p>Might had been more polite as he asked Jet to move out of the way, Jet complied and let Mighty take over. Mighty was gentle, he was stronger than anyone in the room but he was also the most gentle, Sonic trusted him completely and spread his trembling legs wider for the armadillo to look over him. Mighty didn’t need any more hints and he slid between Sonic’s legs, stroking the trembling legs before he lined himself up with Sonic’s used hole. He fucked slow and gentle, Sonic was so tired and spent from orgasm after orgasm with no break that Mighty wanted to give him a change of pace. The armadillo used his strength to pick Sonic’s hips up as he slowly picked up speed, Sonic didn’t tell him to stop so Mighty continued to let his cock slide in and out of Sonic faster and faster. He whispered sweet words in Sonic’s ear as he slowly reached his orgasm, he finished inside too, kissing Sonic as he finished. </p>
<p>For a moment Sonic could relax, rest his heavy eyes and let his body sink into the sheets before he heard Scourge growl his name. He opened his eyes in time to watch Scourge and Shadow cum onto him, Scourge aiming for his face and hitting it, his cum landing over his cheek and lips, Shadow had aimed for his chest, a few ropes of cum landing over it diagonally. Knuckles and Jet weren’t far behind, Knuckles didn’t really aim and let his cum land over Sonic’s neck and shoulder, Jet had taken a little more coaxing but he finished too, his seed landing to join Sonic’s cum on his peach stomach. <br/>Mighty had just finished and was not ready to go again so he opted to watch as the others had their fun.</p>
<p>Sonic basked in the heat as load after load was added to him, his body too tired and sore to try and move or get off again. Once over he lay still and let Scourge take his pictures, he knew Scourge would keep them to himself so he had no fear. He let the others watch his body tremble, they enjoyed seeing their blue blur in such a state, they had all had him individually but this was completely different. Seeing Sonic fucked dizzy, covered in cum and more cum dripping out of him to stain the sheets was a site they all basked in. </p>
<p>Sonic meantally ticked “Become a cum dump” off of his sexual bucket list as he let his eyes close. His body was too tired and sore to move so he let it lie and drifted off into a deep sleep, he would be moved by his companions as they cleaned him up a little before they settled in for their own sleep, but he would not awake till morning came, and then they could see who was up and ready for round two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! <br/>This is the last prompt for Kinktober and I’m so happy and proud that I have made it everyday and not missed one!</p>
<p>This gave me a chance to write pairings I’d never usually write about, craft stories and AU’s I hadn’t thought about! <br/>And now I have a list of new fanfics to write, but I will take a little brake~</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading and have a Happy Halloween~!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>